


Merry and Bright

by Cefhclwords



Series: Ficmas 2019 [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Deledier, Parenthood, christmas day, harper dier - Freeform, hugh dier - Freeform, sleepy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Day 7 of the 12 days of FicmasBased on the prompt: Harper’s first Christmas (as requested by Emma)
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Ficmas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi cuties! Hope you’re going well, sorry for the later than usual post, Work was extra long and extra late so I’ve just gotten home at 10pm!! Anyway, please enjoy! This one was requested by lovely Emma, @dancefaeries on tumblr! Comments and kudos fuel me and ar whetted than any Christmas gift I could ask for! Xxx

The door to the master bedroom creaked open and Eric rolled over in bed at the sound. He had only woken up a few seconds earlier, rolled over in bed to pull Dele into his arms, only to find and empty mattress. 

Eric muffled a yawn into the crook of his arm as he sat up, tugged the duvet up higher to try and stay warm before he leant back onto his elbows, blinked slowly as his gaze adjusted to the door. 

A soft ‘awe’ caught in Eric’s throat at the sight coming through his door, fingers gripped into the duvet and his heart gave a solid squeeze. His loves. 

Dele was shirtless, as he had been all night beside Eric in bed, just in red sweats with hair rumbled and curls messy and frayed. In the crook of his arm was baby Harper, asleep with her thumb tucked into her mouth, soft yellow blanket wrapped loosely around her small figure.

“Hey” Eric whispered with a grin, sat up against his pillow and headboard, reached his arms out as Dele climbed onto the bed, walked on his knees across to Eric. 

Dele settled himself into his outstretched arms, his back leant into his chest with a little huff, Eric helping him settle the covers over his legs too. 

“Hi, Happy Christmas baby” Dele smiled, turned his head back slightly to catch Eric’s lips in peck, lingered for a moment before he pulled away. 

“Merry Christmas my love” Eric mumbled, pressed a follow up kiss to Dele’s ear. 

“You bring me an early morning Christmas present then?” Eric asked, knowing it couldn’t even had reached six yet, that was when Hugh woke up every morning without fail- that boy had the strictest body clock. 

“Mmhm, I did, bub was fussing on the baby monitor, and I was awake anyway, so I thought I’d go check on her. She looked so cute I thought she could have some cuddles maybe” Dele whispered, reached a finger and drew it down the line of Harpers nose, laughed breathily when her tiny nose wrinkled up at the feeling. 

“Her first Christmas” Eric breathed with a grin, reached out to lay his hand over Harpers tummy, thumb rubbing back and forth. She always looked so small under Eric’s hands, his palm covering her stomach up entirely and it made Dele’s heart strings tug.

At four months old, she was coming into her own, her own sweet personality. Able to roll and babbling utter nonsense words, and Hugh adored her. He was such a good big brother to her, always wanted to hold her or help Eric and Dele give her her bottle. It was sweet, and Eric and Dele were so thankful that they didn’t have to worry about them getting along. 

“I know, and she has all the presents a four month old could ever need” Dele laughed, thinking of the large stack of presents downstairs for Harper, who would in truth be more excited about the wrapping paper than anything. 

“Mm, stop, I know we went overboard, but there are so many cute things for heeer” Eric drawled, reached down to pull the blanket from where it had slipped down to her legs, pulled it free and then laid it over her body, tucked it around her to keep her cosy. The fabric was soft under his touch, and Eric pet over it a few more times before he reached for Harper's hand. He wiggled one of his fingers under all of hers and felt her grip tighten immediately, even in her sleep. 

“Those adidas sneakers, they were so sweet! I couldn’t just leave them could I? And she loves soft things, that baby blanket we found that Sally recommended, she will love it” Eric gushed, peeked over Dele’s shoulder to watch as Harper squirmed in Dele’s arms, kicked a chunky little leg out of the blanket as she yawned and her eyes fluttered open slowly. 

“Oh hey angel” Dele whispered as Harper woke up, eyes darting around as she continued to suck on her thumb, her other hand waved around everywhere, feet and legs moving around just as carelessly, the ever excited baby. 

“Merry first Christmas Harps” Eric smiled, wriggled the finger she still had a tight grip on. Dele dipped his head and presses a soft kiss to Harper’s forehead, the baby pulled her thumb from her mouth and reached up to grip tight to Dele’s curls, pulling hard. 

“Ah ah” Dele winced, reached up to carefully catch her hand and free her strong grip. 

“Careful bubba” he cooed, moved to press a raspberry to her cheek, made her giggle loud and squirm in Dele’s grip. 

Eric laughed and tugged Dele back into his arms, pressed a kiss to his neck as Dele scooped Harper up to his chest. 

“Hello sweetheart” Eric cooed as Harper’s face appeared over Dele’s shoulder, eyes scrunched up and lips beaming with a smile. “Hiii” he cooed, reached up and wiggled his fingertip against her cheek. 

“Are you excited to see what Santa got you? I think there’s some good stuff” Eric whispered to her, leant in and kissed her forehead. Her arms reached out over Dele’s shoulders, wriggled her body up as she tried to reach for Eric. Her fingers wriggled as they made fists over and over, grabbing for her dad. 

“Come here love” he laughed, reached to carefully lift Harper up and into his arms, tucked her into his left side, opposite to where Dele was leaning back into him. 

“Someone missed their dadda” Dele laughed, reached across to tickle at Harpers side, her feet kicked out as a loud laugh peeled out from her lips, a squealing giggle as she tucked her head into Eric’s neck, snuggled in closer to him with a sudden big yawn. 

Eric caught Dele’s eyes, smiled when he saw his gaze loving and soft on Harper. 

“Hey” Eric muttered and Dele pulled back slightly looked up to catch his eyes, raised a brow. 

“Yeah?” He asked, his hand moved to take Eric’s free one, fingers automatically moved to play with his wedding band, spinning it around his finger. 

“Come here” Eric muttered under his breath, tilted his chin up and his head back in a ‘come here’ motion. Dele hummed and wiggled his brows at Eric. “Not even any mistletoe” he whispered before their lips met in a soft press. 

Christmas between Hugh and both their family had made the day crazy over the past two years, the best and lovely and so full of joy but also truly crazy and exhausting. They had learnt that they rarely got quality time just the two of them on the day, besides the small ones they stole for themselves. 

Eric knew they were on borrowed time till Hugh came bounding him, and beg to get downstairs and see what santa had left him overnight. 

The kiss was slow and both of them had morning breath but neither cared, just a soft drag off lips and occasional flicker of tongue. 

Harper wriggled against Eric’s chest, let out a fussing sound and Dele pulled away, trailed two kisses along Eric’s cheek before he pulled back properly. He ducked down to be at level with Harper, who promptly blew a raspberry at her dad, hand reached out to grab tight to his nose. 

“Ouch” Dele whined with a pout, despite his daughters grip having no actual effect on him, but just teasing her. Harper seemed to pay no mind to it, just let out a babble and smushed her other hand into Dele’s cheek. 

“Good work Harper, tell him who’s boss” Eric cheered and Dele just reached up to slap him in the chest, Eric let out a loud laugh and shook his head. 

The thundering sound of small footsteps slapping on hardwood floors rung out and Dele smiled at the sound. “Here comes that troublesome brother of yours Harper” Eric hummed as Hugh came bursting into the room. 

“It’s Christmas it’s Christmas” he shouted, running up to climb up onto Eric and Dele’s bed, the dogs not far behind Hugh as they padded into the room.

“Sure is babe, Happy Christmas” Dele beamed as Hugh popped himself down in Dele’s lap, eyes wide and bright with excitement. Eric smiled and reached out to run his hair through Hugh’s curls.

“Merry Christmas bud” be beamed, heart warm to see his son so happy and excited about Santa’s arrival. He couldn’t wait to see his reaction to the biscuits, milk, and carrots that they had left out last night being half eaten and drunk by ‘Santa and his reindeer’. In reality it had been Eric and Dele very sleepily sharing it between themselves, making sure to leave some crumbs for effect. 

“Merry Christmas” Hugh chirped back to them, his eyes glowing with happiness. 

“Merry Christmas Harper!” He beamed and got up to walk over to Eric and his baby sister, leant in to cuddle Harper and Eric. 

“Harp, Santa came, we have presents downstairs!!” Hugh said with a beaming grin, Walked over to the end of the bed where Clay and Cisco were laying and sat down by Clay, his hand reached out to rest on the dogs side. 

“That’s right Hugh, you were extra good this year you know that? Been an extra good being the best big brother to Harper, think Santa will have bought you some extra good stuff” Dele smiled, watched as Eric set Harper down on her back on the bed, reached for the yellow blanket to bundle her back up. She was in a sweet candy patterned onesie that matched Hugh’s pyjamas and Eric knew Dele had some extravagant Christmas outfits for them later on today. For now the kids would stay warm and comfy in their Christmas pyjamas.

By the time Eric had wrapped Harper up, Hugh was waiting very impatiently at the door, bouncing on his toes with with dogs by his side. 

Eric was just impressed that he hadn’t already run off downstairs, he really was being patient for a kid on Christmas morning, he had to give him that. Del walked out from where he’d disappeared into their walk in closet, now wearing a black hoodie with a sweater slung over his shoulder for Eric. 

Eric climbed off the bed with Harper cradled in his arms, the girl having stuck her thumb back into her mouth as she looked around the room, waved a hand toward the dogs and Hugh. 

“Alright loves, come on” Dele smiled, wrapped his arm around the low of Erics waist as they walked out of the bathroom, Hugh rushing ahead to the stairs. 

“Careful mate, don’t run down the steps” Eric called after him with a soft laugh, reached up to comb Harpers hair out of her eyes. 

“I’ll make us some coffee and get Harpers bottle for her ok? Tell Hughie he can start with his stocking but I wanna see him open his big gifts so wait for me” Dele said and rubbed his hand over Eric’s hips as they reached the stairs before he reached to scoop up Harper, bundling her to his chest. 

Eric leant in and smudged a kiss to Dele’s cheek before he turned and quickly made his way downstairs, hearing the gasp of Hugh saying “Santa came dadda!! Look! Look!”

Dele sighed fondly and pressed a kiss to Harper’s head who promptly bought a hand up to grab at his cheek, little fingers gripping hard. Holding and releasing things was a new skill of Harpers and she seemed fond of showing her dads. 

“Alright Harps, lets get some coffee and formula goin’ huh?” He cooed to his daughter with a fond smile, who let out a happy shout and giggle. That was good enough for him to take as a yes. 

After a big Christmas lunch, both the kids are beyond tired, big sleepy blinks and heavy yawns, Harper already half asleep where she was curled up in Sally’s arms.Hugh was sat in Eric’s lap with his cheek pressed to his chest, fighting sleep as Eric finished up the last few bites of his meal. 

Sally offered to take Harper up for her nap and Dele thanked her sincerely as he took her up on the offer, appreciative to have the help. 

Today had been chaos, the best kind, but non stop since five thirty, both sides of the family over for Christmas lunch. 

Between the five Dier siblings and two Hickfords plus partners and babies, the house had been fuller than ever, practically bursting at the seams. They’d managed to pile onto three joined up tables, mountains of food and drink to share, breaking Christmas crackers and wearing multicoloured paper hats as they all caught up with each other. 

Dele and Eric were exhausted, sat on opposite sides of the table about four spaces apart, sharing soft smiles over lunch between making sure Harper was fed and okay in her bouncer and Hugh was eating enough. 

Thankfully their siblings had been there to help, Hugh always wanting to impress his uncles and aunties by being a good boy and eating all his lunch. 

With his plate almost clean, Eric was done with his food and dropped one hand to Hugh’s back, began to rub up and down over his jumper. Hugh let out a heavy breath and pulled back to look up at him. 

“Daddy m’tired” he mumbled, let out a wide yawn after the words and Eric smiled, pet a hand over Hugh’s curls. 

“How about you have a quick sleep mate? Harper is going to have a nap now, and we will get you up for desert?” Eric offered and Hugh nodded before he slumped back into his dad's chest, arms cuddled around his torso as far as they could reach. 

Eric laughed and Stefi cooed where she was sat next to him, reached out to pet over Hugh’s head. “Poor little one, too much in one day huh” she laughed and Eric nodded. 

“Mm, he’s been riding his bike since like seven, he only really stopped when you guys came over, no wonder he’s exhausted” he agreed, looked up to catch Deles’s eyes that were already on him. 

“Gonna take him up won’t be long” Eric spoke to Dele who nodded, smiled softly before his attention was pulled away by Patrick. 

When Eric finally got upstairs to put Hugh down he found himself settling into the rocking chair in the corner of the room instead, enticed by the quiet of the room. 

The rocking chair had been a gift from the team after Hugh’s birth, it was beautiful and ornate and even had the Spurs logo engraved on the headrest. It was cheesy but also sweet and had been perfect for the sleepless nights they had when Hugh was young. 

Eric leant back in the chair with a sigh, adjusted Hugh on his chest and began to rock back and forth steadily, his nose pressed to Hugh curls. He let his eyes fall shut and focused on the sounds of his sons sleepy breaths, his fingers twitching occasionally against Eric’s jumper. 

It only took a few minutes of rocking before the door clicked open, Eric’s eyes fluttered open to lock on Dele stood in the door, paper hat from lunch still on his head. He looked so handsome in the dark green jumper Eric had bought him for Christmas, cosy and cute in the thick knitted material, just on the edge of oversized that made the material fall past his hands. 

“Hey” Eric mumbled, a soft smile pulled across his lips, and Dele closed the door behind himself as he stepped into the room. 

“Wondered where my boys got to” Dele spoke, walked over to place a hand lightly on the back of Hugh’s head. 

“He’s so tired poor bug, he was so excited for today” Dele laughed fondly, ducked his head to press a kiss to Eric’s temple. 

“I know” Eric said in a hushed tone, cuddled his son closer to his chest. “I thought he was going to pass out when he saw his bike he was so happy” Eric gushed a bright smile on his lips as he continued to rub Hugh’s back. 

“Can’t believe how big he is now, remember when the only way to get him to sleep was like this?” Eric asked, looking up at Dele. 

“I know, was thinking about that before when your crawled into your lap at the table, when he the last time he asked for cuddles before he slept huh?” Dele whispered, his hand moved from Hugh’s hair to the neck of Eric’s neck, looking down at his boys. 

“He’s a big boy now isn’t he? But still feels so young when he’s like this” Eric laughed softly and looked down at his son totally passed out on him, one hand still clinging to Eric’s shirt. 

“Where did the time go” Dele breathed, a loving smile on his lips as he shook his head. 

“That’s why I didn’t put him down yet, needed to steal a bit more of a cuddle while I could” Eric confessed. 

“That and it’s so quiet up here I couldn’t resist staying for a little while” he smiled, and tilted his head back into Dele’s hand. 

“Mm, cheeky Dier, hiding up here away from your family” Dele teased, and Eric rolled his eyes. 

“You know you came up here for the same reason Dier” he retorted and Dele just laughed, Hugh stirring slightly at the sound. 

Eric shushed him gently and pressed kisses among his curls, kept his arms safely around him. It really had been a while since he had Hugh sleeping on his chest like this. Now that he was a big boy with a big boy bed, he was ‘Tough and Brave’ and didn’t need to be rocked by his dad to go to sleep. 

When he was just a baby, the rocking chair and cuddled was the only way to settle him and Eric would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it like a hole in his heart some days. 

Hugh would always be their first baby, the one that made them a family and Eric couldn’t believe how quick he was growing up, already so proud of the boy he was. 

He saw much of Dele in him and it honestly warmed his heart in a way he couldn’t describe sometimes to see Dele’s smile on Hugh’s face or watch him do a little habits that were just like his dads. It was beautiful and precious and Eric wished there was a way to keep every moment. 

Dele sighed and bent down to kiss Hugh’s head, a small smile on his lips. “Come on handsome, we need to help clean up and let bub get a proper rest or he’ll be so grumpy this afternoon” Dele spoke and Eric nodded, stood with Hugh while Del walked over to his bed to pull back his dinosaur patterned covers for him. 

Eric leant down and gently lay Hugh into his bed, glad when he didn’t stir as Dele pulled up his covers and tucked him in. Dele lingered for a moment and brushed a finger of the back of his son's cheek, smiled before he let out a small huff and turned to face Eric. 

“You ready you head back down?” Dele asked, walked over to Eric who wrapped him up in his arms and pressed a peck to his lips. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” he confirmed, Dele rolled his eyes and called him dramatic, but rocked up on his eyes to steal one more kiss before they went back downstairs to their family.


End file.
